english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyle Colby Jones
Kyle Colby Jones is an American ADR director, ADR producer, ADR script writer and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel (2006-2007) - Police (ep12), Town (ep12), Villager (ep25) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *009-1 (2007) - Additional Voices *7Seeds (2019) - Unami *Air (2007) - Cat (eps1-2), Crowd (ep12), Man Jerk (ep4), Monks (ep9), Pursuers (ep8), Sky, Soldier B (ep9), Soldier Kill (ep4), Soldiers (ep4), Soldiers (ep9), Students (ep10) *Air Gear (2007) - Kawada, Kuu, Nue, Additional Voices *Amnesia (2014) - Mr. Green Shirt (ep1), Pervert A (ep9), Thug Life A (ep11), Additional Voices *Best Student Council (2007) - Driver (ep12), Haruo Tsunomoto, Koji (ep25), Sushi Delivery Guy (ep13), Talent Agency President (ep20), Trainee Doctor Ishii (ep18), Additional Voices *Bloom into You (2018) - Additional Voices *Devil Survivor 2: The Animation (2014) - Additional Voices *Diamond Daydreams (2006) - Club Member Lazy (ep6), College Kid (ep10), Delinquent (ep10), Infomercial Male (ep8), Kid B (ep7), Mister Thank You (ep1), Obnoxious Waiter (ep9), Street People, The Infirm, Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic! (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (2006) - Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (2005) - Crying TV Student (ep7), Jindai Rugby Player B (ep7), Juvenile Delinquent C (ep1), Additional Voices *Grimoire of Zero (2018) - Badger Jerk (ep4), Frog Beastfallen (ep7), Hoodlum (ep1), Looter Scar (ep5), Sorcerer (ep11), Villager *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Additional Voices *Haikyu!! (2015) - Baller (ep1), TV Guy (ep1) *Innocent Venus (2007) - Kengo, Kunieda (ep7), Additional Voices *Kanon (2008) - Ballers (ep12), Dr. Crazy, Girl A (ep18), Mister Awesome (ep12), Naked Guy (ep2), Party People (ep18), Spectators (ep19), Additional Voices *Kino's Journey (2004) - Boy (ep8), Critic C (ep9), Girl A (ep8), Gun Salesman (ep3), Information Machine (ep1), Pierre (ep6), Soldier A (ep4), Additional Voices *Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! (2015) - Additional Voices *Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! Heart Throb (2015) - Coach, Mera, Moving Company Muscle (ep1) *Madlax (2005-2006) - Assorted Dead Soldiers, Citizens, Correspondent (ep1), Driver (ep1), Enfant (ep26), Frightened Diner (ep12), G.I. Soldier-Guy (ep23), Galza Fighter (ep22), Informant, Party People (ep6), Soldier Aplenty (ep24), Soldier del Muerte (ep19), Soldier Doomed (ep17), Soldier Elevator (ep3), Soldier Knife (ep8), Soldier in Panic (ep3), Soldiers, The Dead (ep23) *Magikano (2007-2008) - Announcer (ep4), Narrator (ep7), Vice-Principal, Additional Voices *Moeyo Ken (2007) - Goemon (ep6) *Moonlight Mile (2008) - Franklin (ep7), Kuramochi, Additional Voices *Neo Ranga (2003) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2014) - Salchow, Additional Voices *Papuwa (2006-2007) - Chocolate Romance, Kubota, Afro Punk (ep5), Aliens (ep16), Baby Cocoa Plant (ep19), Baby Snail, Bad Haircut Soldier (ep22), Bat (ep15), Bloody Nose Busuke, Brown Suit Scout (ep17), Chestnut (ep18), Contest M.C. (ep9), Crocodile, Faceless Assassin, Fishie, Fly (ep18), Frog, Froggy Frog, Glasses Soldier (ep22), Hamster, Harlem's Dad (ep16), Horse Racing Announcer (ep5), Kappa Zombie, Long Face Trooper (ep4), Magic Potion (ep10), Man Octopus, Potion, Red Panda, Red Raccoon (ep1), Rich Man (ep17), Skeleton Warrior (ep15), Sunglasses (ep18), Takeda, Tapir (ep1), Thug (ep10), Young Harlem (ep16), Young Koji (ep17) *Phi-Brain: Puzzle of God (2013) - Adult A (ep11), Akira Daimon (ep17), Audience Crybaby (ep18), Battle Flunkies (ep11), Big Bad Guy (ep11), Blubbering Fan (ep19), Boy B, Cheesy Narrator (ep35), Counter Staff (ep8), Crew C (ep11), Crew D (ep11), Crowd (ep10), Guard B (ep10), Karate Loser (ep35), Male Student 2, Man A (ep48), Man in Black A, Mysterious Suit Man (ep8), No (ep39), Onlooker B (ep10), SP 1 (ep48), Students, Student B (ep12), Student Dork (ep37), Students, Urban (ep3), Whist, Yuichi Aizawa, Additional Voices *Project Blue Earth SOS (2008) - Pfc. Snidely (ep1), Additional Voices *Pumpkin Scissors (2007-2008) - Helmut Moltke (ep1), Ralph (ep14), S.LT. Rahn (ep18), Additional Voices *Rune Soldier (2004) - Foreman (ep21) *Saiyuki (2003) - Brawler (ep5), Demon, Monk (ep3) *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Cat (ep10) *Shadow Skill (2005-2006) - Clerk (ep2), Farmer (ep11), Guiss (ep16), Knight (ep10), River Man's Buddy (ep7), Solfan Spy (ep8), Villager (ep19), Additional Voices *Those Who Hunt Elves II (2003) - Astronomer (ep4), Barfly (ep2), Male Guest (ep5), Sorcerer (ep12), Venus Fly-Trap (ep5), Were-Wolf (ep3), Additional Voices *Venus Versus Virus (2007-2008) - Eye Virus (ep4), Icky Virus (ep3), Man (ep6), Small Virus (ep1), Virus Freak (ep4), Young Man (ep5), Additional Voices *Wandaba Style (2005) - Ayame's Fairy, Man in Suit (ep6), Additional Voices *WATAMOTE: No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! (2014) - Mr. Fukura (ep2), Additional Voices *Welcome to the NHK (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *Wizard Barristers (2016) - Katase, Kint (ep7), Additional Voices *Xenosaga: The Animation (2007) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts' *Blade Runner: Black Out 2022 (2017) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Typhoon Noruda (2018) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Starship Troopers: Traitor of Mars (2017) - Daniel 'Movies - Dubbing' *Appleseed: Ex Machina (2008) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki: Requiem (2005) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Air: In Summer (2007) - Men (ep2), Mountain Villagers (ep2), Pursuers (ep1), Shoppers (ep1), Thin Man (ep1) *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku: DASH! (2003) - Additional Voices *Dragon Knight: Wheel of Time (2003) - Soldiers *Ushio and Tora (2003) - Construction Worker (ep5), Road Worker (ep10), Villager (ep9), Werewolf (ep3) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dark Water (2005) - Father, Mover A *Gamera: Revenge of Iris (2003) - Bum A, Joe Hollywood, Male Anchor B, Radar Guy B, Submersible Pilot 2 Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (53) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (51) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2019. Category:American Voice Actors